Vervain
by Jrz8kiwi
Summary: Vervain just wanted to get away, to see the world as she pleased, and then she wanted to go home. And that's exactly what she did, she traveled and learned, and then she went home, to her first home. Her true home, where her future awaits. Fem!Harry, Rating may go up.
1. Homeward Bound

**So as some of you should be able to tell, I have removed the timeline, which I will most likely put back up when this story is completed... or when I stop writing it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Jrz8kiwi does _not _own either Harry Potter or Twilight, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectively.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 – Homeward Bound_**

_May 6, 2000_

_La Push, Quileute Reservation, Washington, United States of America _

Like almost always, it was raining. Though that was to be expected even during the summer in La Push. The only thing or person actually out of place was Quil Ateara III, or as the kids call him Old Quil. But today was different, Old Quil was standing outside, waiting.

Just then Old Quil looked up at the sky, and stuck out his arm. A little owl, a odd, unnatural midnight black, landed on his arm, sticking out its leg, where a piece of parchment was attached. Old Quil grabbed the letter, and quickly went inside, where he began to read, the by now familiar slanted script.

_ 4 May 2000_

_Great-Uncle,_

_ I should be arriving within the week, all is well._

_I will see you soon,_

_ Vervain_

_Ps. Please give Grim some water, he will be staying with you till I arrive._

Old Quil looked at the little bird on his arm, it-Grim looked right back, and hooted.

"Well, let's get you some water. Besides all we can do now is wait." His voice was deep and somewhat rough due to age, but all the same it was soothing.

* * *

_Later that Week, May 10, 2000_

_SeaTac International Airport, Seattle, Washington, United States of America _

In the SeaTac Airport, bodies were turning this way and that, people talking on phones, and others barely able to avoid running into people, and one lone woman seeming to glide right throw the crowd. This woman was perhaps no older than twenty, her hair was long and black, and seemed to be rather straight, her skin was a light tan, and was covered in barely faded scars, though even with those it was her eyes that seemed to attract people's attention. Her dress was a simple sea-green vest, with a floor length cream skirt that flowed, with a pair of matching cream heels that added some to her height of 5' 5", she was stunningly beautiful, though it seemed she didn't acknowledged this fact, or the eyes that followed her.

The young woman turned a corner coming upon the main entrance, she came to a halt, looking for something or someone. She seemed to quickly find whatever it was and made her way there, she once more stopped, but this time it was in front of a man who looked like a cab driver that was waiting holding a sign labeled '_V.L.P. Ateara'_.

"Good Evening, sir" Her voice was soft, polite and enough of a surprise that the cabbie jumped.

"Oh! Why hello miss, are you the one I'm waiting for?" The cabbie's voice seemed to be scratchy from smoke. But it was kind, suiting his appearance, which was that of an average older male.

"Yes, that would be I, my name is Vervain Ateara, and it is nice to meet you."

"Lovely name miss, mine is Thomas. This way then, if you have everything?" Vervain nodded, holding up her arms, indicating she did, her suitcase looked old and battered, and it had multiple stickers on it from all over the world. "Good, then let's go, if you didn't know already, I am to escort you to the Seattle branch of the American Bureau of Magic, before I'll drive you to your destination." Once more Vervain nodded. Thomas then led her outside into the light drizzle and gray skies, to a blue taxi cab, he opened the door and Vervain got in and settled. Soon enough Thomas was driving away from the airport and into the more business oriented part of Seattle. They turned onto a street filled with office buildings, and parked in front of a nondescript one. "Here we are miss, if you'll just step inside someone should be there to greet you and go over all the necessary business. I'll be right here when you're done."

Vervain quickly went inside, not wanting to deal with the still ongoing drizzle, as soon as she opened the door she was greeted by a young man he wore a standard black suit, with the white button down shirt and black tie, his shoes were rather shiny; he had short cropped blonde hair, his eyes were blue, and he wasn't too large, or too small either. An average man was he. "Good afternoon Ms. Ateara, welcome to Seattle." The young man said, "My name is Mathias Revert, and I'll be helping you today. If you'll come right this way, we can hopefully finish quickly. Nothing to worry about though, it's just standard procedure for all new citizens." The two made their way through the lobby, heading towards an elevator, which they entered and then exited on the seventh floor. They then proceeded to walk down a few corridors, to a small out of the way office. "Here we are Ms. Ateara, if you'll just take a seat." He gestured toward a comfortable brown chair sitting in front of a sturdy looking oak desk, which was overflowing with papers. Mathias then opened up a cabinet, and pulled out a file folder, which looked like it was overflowing. "I see that you've been through this process before, so this should go by quickly. If you will just fill out this form, and answer the following question, we can move on to the hard part." Mathias handed over a clipboard and a pen, which Vervain grabbed. The form was filled with all those basics questions, name, date of birth, address, and so on. She filled them out accordingly. The list went on for a few questions, where she had to stop and think, not wanting to make any mistakes, five minutes later she was handing the board back to Mathias, where he looked it over, he signed off on the bottom. "Everything seems in order Ms. Ateara, now I just need to ask you a few more questions for the records, if you don't mind?"

"That's alright, ask away." She waved her hand, telling him to proceed.

"The Bureau wanted me to ask of you would be willing to allow us to call you in for cases, the ones where we might need another healer, or perhaps for the ones we can't solve. Since according to rumors you've been learning from all over the place, so it's quite possible you might know a spell or potion, that could save a live, that one of our employees doesn't. Of course if you agree you will be compensated for your time, maybe we could pay for the last leg of your schooling, both mundane and magical if you so wish, though we could just write you a check for each individual case. Whichever you prefer." Mathias spoke all of this quickly, perhaps in an attempt to appeal to her senses. He continued "of course we realize that you are also residing her in the states to escape in a way your past, or even the public, and we are more than happy to help you. Not many should recognize you by your name any longer, though your appearance is rather unique Ms. Potter, no sorry Ms. Ateara." Mathias gazed at her pointedly over his steeped fingers. This brought Vervain up short.

"Are you threatening me Mr. Revert?" Her voice had stayed soft, but was now sharp and cold. And when Mathias once more looked into her eyes, a chill went down his spine, for eyes were cold, and dead. "Because if you are, then nothing will be left to find, when I am done."

"No! That isn't what I meant Ms. Ateara, I swear!" his voice was panicked now, but trying to appease the now angered woman. "All I meant was to say, that any and all magical that wish to get into our country must go through certain roots, all of our borders are warded, so that we are alerted to their arrival, and so we can warn you or even deny certain people entry! Even if they use mundane methods, we are still alerted about their arrival. We only wish to give you as peaceful life as possible here, for all the things you've done, you shouldn't need to worry about looking over your shoulder in fear." His voice had become passionate at the end, showing how much he meant what he said. She smile, the life and warmth returning to her eyes, making Mathias relax.

"I will hold you to your word Mr. Revert, I'm sure neither of us want any trouble, and as for your offer, I see no negatives. Though I am not sure when or what classes I will be taking, so how about for my payment we keep it to case to case, and then if I start classes up we can change the method of payment? I think that seems fair." She nodded her head, while looking at Mathias, who seemed to agree.

"Very well Ms. Ateara I believe we have a deal, if you'll just wait a moment, we can sign a contract for these terms." Mathias pulled out a dark wooded wand of about a foot in length and flicked it, a scroll came out the end, and he then waved the wand once more at a pen, which began to write up the agreed upon terms. "Her we are, if you'll just sign on the dotted line, we'll be done with this meeting." Vervain quickly did as asked, with a flourish the contract glowed a faint blue, and curled up. Mathias grabbed the contract, duplicated it handing one to her and putting the other in her folder. The two of them stood, making their way to the door, where Mathias the proceeded to escort her back to the entrance and her cab, before she could leave though, he handed her a card, and a small box, for letters between her and the bureau. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here in Washington Ms. Ateara, we'll be sure to call or send a letter," he pointed to the box "when we need you, goodbye for now."

"Goodbye Mr. Revert, till next time." Vervain then once more got into the blue magical cab, and was on her way. The drizzle from earlier having cleared up, the sun was shining.

* * *

_So up next: Vervain finally arrives in LaPush, and gets settled in... or at least that's the plan_


	2. A Successor, and Life Altering Events

_**So here's chapter two! And like I said in chapter one I own none of these characters, I'm just messing with them to fit my idea. **_

* * *

___**Chapter 2 – A Successor, and Life Altering Events**_

_Early Morning, May 11, 2000_

_La Push, Quileute Reservation, Washington, United States of America_

Just like last week, Old Quil was once more standing outside waiting, this time with the little black owl; Grim on his shoulder, which made him seem like a retired pirate, not that anyone saw this scene. It was but only four in the morning, the sun had yet to rise, and all was dark, the only noise being the pitter-patter of a light rain shower, and the occasional breath of air. Old Quil didn't have to wait much longer, for only a few moments later he could see a light blue taxi pulling up to his small home. He stepped closer as the taxi rolled to a halt, and out stepped the one he's been waiting quite a while for. His great-niece, his little flower, Vervain, had finally arrived home.

And how she had grown in these almost thirteen years, since he last saw her in person, she looked so like his dear sister, even with her lighter skin, and her mother's eyes; it didn't take from the image of Violet, if he was made of softer stuff, it would have brought a tear to his eyes. Old Quil walked over to the curb, smiling one of those mind smiles almost every grandfather possess, Vervain looked up at him, having already grabbed her luggage and thanked the cabbie. Vervain smiled, so much brighter than what he remembered, and pulled him in for a long overdue hug. The cab pulled away, back off into the night.

"Come, let us go inside, child." Quil Sr. said as he pulled away from their embrace. By now Grim had flown off, since he had confirmed his mistress was safe and well, besides he could hear little rodents in the woods. "Was the journey long?" He looked over to her, his smile still in place. He looked content in the knowledge that Vervain was here with him.

"No, everything went as planned, no troubles. I am sorry I wasn't here sooner, but as you know I've told you that I would be stopping in England on the way." She glanced at him then and caught his barely hidden grimace. "I made a quick trip, visited the war monument on the second, and paid my respects. Then I went and visited Andy and Teddy, who is just as cute as he was last I saw him, though Andy is starting to look her age." Vervain wore a slight frown on her face when she mentioned this "And that's slightly worrying, though she said she was fine."

"I am sure she will tell you if anything happens, for now you needn't worry." By now the two of them had reached the door, Old Quil quickly opened it and left her inside. "This way, child, you had a long journey. I will take you bag back to your room." He patted her on the shoulder and turned down the hall, with Vervain following right behind. He led her to the last door on the left, "this will be your room, the door across is the bathroom, and next to that is my own, and next to yours is the healing room. Which is if you still wish, will be where I will teach you my craft." He had pointed to each room he spoke of, and when he finished he looked slightly expectant and excited. "We can talk about it later. For now you should rest, and then if you are up for it, there is to be a bonfire tonight."

"I believe I should be up for that, thank you, though for now I think I will take a nap." Vervain turned into the room setting down her bag, before Old Quil could level though, she once more enveloped him in a hug. "Thank you Great-uncle, this all means so much to me, I am so happy to be here." She whispered into his ear. Vervain soon let go and went to the bed lying down. Quil Sr. nodded and left, closing the door, he ignored the tears that had fallen onto his shirt, knowing they were from happiness.

* * *

_Evening of May 11, 2000_

_The Cliffs over First Beach, La Push, Quileute Reservation, Washington, USA_

On top of the cliff overlooking the ocean, sat a loose circle of people, from varying ages, though most seemed to be around their early twenties. A bright orange fire was roaring between them, they chattered to each other, discussing each other's days, they acted like family. The eldest two of the group, Sue Clearwater a nurse at the tribal clinic, and Billy Black, the tribe chief kept looking over shoulders or down at their watches. They seemed impatient and it wasn't long before everyone else caught on to this. Finally when the teens were going to say something, Old Quil arrived with his grandson, and a girl they, the teens didn't know. Quil the younger went over to his friends, while Quil the older pulled the girl with him over towards his fellow tribe elders, and the Alpha, Sam Uley. Everyone was watching, keeping their eyes on this stranger, who to the wolves seemed to smell of power. Old Quil turned to face the pack and started to speak then, knowing how all was watching him and his guest.

"This is my great-niece Vervain, the granddaughter of my youngest sister Violet, she is to be my successor." His old voice rang through the air, stopping most short. He looked at them all then, "You needn't worry about hiding yourself from her, for when you are hurt she will be the one to heal you."

It seemed almost at once that the pack started speaking, trying to talk over each other, after only a few moments the Alpha had enough,

"**Enough! Let him speak." **His voice resonated with the order, and all the wolves quieted immediately, knowing Sam meant business.

"Thank you Alpha." Old Quil tilted his head towards Sam, and went on to explain his news, "like I said, this is my niece Vervain, who will be taking my place as the tribe medicine man, now woman. My grandson Quil never truly wanted to be the healer, he never showed any great interest in my teachings. So when Vervain who is of my blood did, I decided I would teach her to take my place, this was decided well over ten years ago. When my son had passed from his boating accident. Vervain showed a great interest then, and she still does, she has even gone on to study medicine, and other obscure healing methods. Though she is still young her schooling outside of my teachings is done. That is why she is here now." He took a breath, "so unless young Quil shows a sudden interest, Vervain will be the next medicine woman." He sat down and that was when all attention moved to the young woman, Vervain. Freezing her in her place.

The girl was beautiful, filled out in all the right places, even if she was around a foot shorter than him. Paul wouldn't mind a one night stand nothing else though after all he didn't believe in ever having a serious relationship. That was just too complicated. He already had to deal with the fact that he might imprint sometime in the future. Imprinting, the one thing he hated the most in his entire life, being stuck with someone he didn't even know and having to settle down. He hated seeing Jared and Sam devoted to someone. Their whole lives revolving around one person. That shit just wasn't for Paul. Fuck, even Quil had imprinted, which was funny at first, since he imprinted on a four year old, but now it's just as disgusting as how Sam and Jared act. Though his wolf seemed to have become interested in her for a reason currently unknown to him. In all the years Paul had been a wolf, he had never experienced something like this before and had no clue why his wolf was so interested in a female all of a sudden.

It was then he heard it, a soft feminine voice, and he looked up, not having realized he looked away in the first place, to find the source of that quiet, peaceful voice, and the world ceased to exist, all that mattered to him now was the beautiful women staring back at him. Whose green eyes captivated him and changed his entire world as he knew it. He swallowed, realizing as steel cables connected him to her, that he had just imprinted. Him, Paul Lahote. He never wanted this to happen, he never wanted to be tied down to a single woman, because that's what she is, this beauty called Vervain. She is now his entire world, he would do anything for her, be whatever she wanted him to be. And for once his wolf was silent, pleased, and now would just wait, the wolf could be patient, he would have his mate soon enough. Fuck, he was so screwed.

* * *

**_So next we see reactions from all sides, and Vervain starts her training. Possibly. _**


	3. An Explanation of Sorts

_**Finally I give you chapter 3! For the disclaimer just go the top of chapter one.**_

_**There are something's to point out for this chapter. **_**Bold text is for when the wolves are talking through their minds to each other. **_And italics is for when they are thinking in their own heads, for this chapter it is Paul's wolf speaking to him._

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – An Explanation of Sorts**_

_Night of May 11, 2000_

_La Push Cliffs, Quileute Reservation, Washington, United States of America_

"Hello, as my Great-uncle just said, I will be taking over his place in the tribe in a few years. I look forward to getting to know all of you." Vervain looked around her, at all the different people, which most of the young men looked like brothers. Her eyes reached the last one, sitting near the fire, and her eyes stopped, because to her this man was a god, or well he looked like one at least, much more so then the others, who were all attractive. She realized then that all of these gorgeous men were the wolf pack, and the women sitting with them, huddled under some of their arms, must be their mates, or imprints. Vervain could slightly recall, Old Quil writing her about all of this over the years, though she didn't think there were nearly this many of them.

Her eyes were still looking at the man, Paul, not that she knew his name yet. Vervain moved her eyes to his face, and caught his eyes, his beautiful dark brown eyes, they reminded her of Honeydukes chocolate. The man's eyes were riveted on her just as much as she was on him, you could see the slight confusion, and subconscious understanding in Vervain's, while Paul's were filled with a deep love and devotion, which quickly turned to surprise, then rage. Their eye contact was broken when Paul suddenly stood up, and stormed away into the woods, vibrating in fury. Vervain was jolted out of her daze, and looked around herself in confusion, trying to see if anyone knew what just happened.

"Paul! Hey, wait up!" another one of the men jumped up, to chase after the man now determined to be Paul. The man that chased Paul into the woods, seemed to be slightly shorter, at six feet, his hair was brown and cut short like many of the other boys. He was still shouting after Paul, as he too disappeared into the woods.

Vervain looked to her uncle for answers, for clearly something just happened, and she wanted answers. Old Quil, looked up to her, he was smiling in a way that made him look like the cat that got the cream, or perhaps a little child at Christmas. She raised her brow at him, in question, but he just shook his head, and told her to sit down.

"All will be answered in time child. You need just wait." He grabbed her hand and tugged her down beside him on the log. "Sam, why don't you go after them, make sure all is well?" Everyone could tell that is wasn't a question, a man rose from his seat, next to a beautiful woman, who could be around Vervain's height, Sam, kissed her cheek and like the two wolves before him went into the woods. Old Quil turned towards his grandson, "Quil, why don't you introduce your pack brothers and sisters to your cousin."

"Sure," Quil the younger rises from his seat, and walks over to the other side of the fire where the pack is sitting, Vervain goes to follow. Quil starts pointing at the people around them, introducing them to his cousin as he goes; "Vervain, these are my best friends, Embry Call and Jacob Black." He pointed first to a boy around his age, which had shorter black hair and a more square jaw possibly around 6"4' in height; he seemed shy. He then waved towards another boy his age, who also had short black hair though his was longer on the top of his head, he had dimples when he smiled, and was much taller than many of the others and 6"7'. They both seemed happy to meet her, Quil then pointed to the woman ensconced in Jacob's arms, "This is Leah Clearwater, she's kind of Jacob's girlfriend, though it's weird a lot of the time." The woman Leah glared at Quil, but he only laughed, and winked back at the pair. Leah turned to her and while she smiled in welcome Vervain could see something that looked like pity in her eyes. Vervain ignored that for now, since Quil moved on to the next person, "This is Leah's younger brother-"

"Seth Clearwater" The boy, who looked younger than the majority, had jumped up to introduce himself cutting of whatever Quil was going to say. Seth like his sister had black hair, the same sharp cheek bones; though his face was softer more round, still retaining some left over baby fat. You could tell they were family. Seth was enthusiastic it seemed with the idea of someone new joining the group, he continued to jabber on before, suddenly Leah hit him over the head telling him to shut it, and that he could talk more later.

"Well, anyway Vervain these are Kim Mooney and Emily Young" the first woman was about 5"7' with shoulder length brown hair, she like Embry seemed shy. The other woman who Vervain had seen the man Sam kiss before leaving was an inch shorter than Kim, and her black her much longer though still shorter than Vervain's. The shadow from the flames were moving and it was then that she noticed that Emily had three long scars going down the right side of her face, they seemed to be from an animal. Though this didn't stop Vervain from smiling at her, or Emily from returning it with a half-smile. Vervain could tell that she would like this Emily very much. "Kim is Jared's girlfriend, and Emily is Sam's fiancée. Emily is also Seth and Leah's cousin." And now since the relation was pointed out Vervain could notice that Emily shared the same sharp cheek bones as the other Clearwater's.

Once more Quil moved on to the next two people. "These are Brady Fuller and Colin Littleseas, they're both thirteen." The both of them were around six foot, though that didn't stop their young age of showing through, similar to how Seth looked older but still very young. Brady had the longest hair out of the boys, which went to a little above his shoulders, it was wavy and a lighter brown shade. Colin on the other hand had the common black hair, though unlike the others his was long enough to cover his ears. They both greeted her much like Seth, happy and excited to meet someone new. Vervain couldn't help but smile at them indulgently. "So that's everyone that's here, I don't need to introduce you to the Elders do I?" Vervain shook her head in the negative when Quil looked at her. "Ok then, the three guys that left were Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, and Sam Uley in that order. They'll be back in time for the legends I think." Quil nodded to himself and went to retake his seat, Vervain followed his example going back to sitting with the Elders.

* * *

_That Same Night, May 11, 2000_

_The Woods, La Push, Washington, USA_

"Paul! Hey, wait up!" Jared chased him into the woods, but he was a little too late to stop him from phasing. Paul wasn't even able to shuck his shorts, before he was bursting out of his skin, and landing on his paws. Paul shook out his coat, making the silver fur gleam from what little moonlight and firelight showed through the trees. Once Jared came into the clearing where Paul was pacing back and forth, he quickly discarded his own shorts, and changed into a wolf, one who was a dark tawny mixed with grey tones, and with a darker grey mask on his head. "**Paul? You alright?"**

"**Fuck...Can't believe this shit….Why now! Why her...I don't want this… I didn't want this!" **His voice was loud, rough, and angry, disjointed; even inside the shared pack mind. Jared and Paul were soon joined by Sam, but both kept silent for now letting Paul rage. Sam's wolf was pitch black, no other colors to be seen, his glowing human eyes much like the others were the only thing to stand out, well that and their teeth. **"Old Quil seemed smug… He was probably hoping for something like this…. To keep his niece near him, so she can't change her mind. So she can't leave!" **Paul in his blind rage against the imprint destroyed a tree, **"Bastard! I don't want this! I don't need this! Or her!" **and with that declaration Paul's wolf went crazy, he was already devoted to this woman, to Vervain, to the new witch doctor. The wolf would not allow the man to lose her, to deny her, her happiness or his own.

"**Paul…" **Sam finally spoke, **"Stop."** The alpha tenor laced his voice, making Paul freeze in his spot, and making his thoughts fall silent. **"I-no we, know that you weren't planning on imprinting, but this is a blessing a **_**gift **_**from our ancestors! And besides," **Sam the wolf seemed to shrug his shoulders, Jared was just nodding along to whatever the alpha said. **"Even if you fight, you **_**won't **_**be able to fight for long, you know I tried." **Images of Sam losing control and raking his claws down Emily's face flashed through the pack mind, making both Paul and Jared whine. Paul's wolf was now almost crawling on the ground.

"**Yeah, Paul, give it a chance, give Vervain a chance. She's **_**perfect **_**for you already, and you for her. Even if you don't want to believe that.**_** You**_** can make her happy," **Jared starting pushing forward his own thoughts of Kim, and them being together, and those of him seeming Sam and Emily. Paul was whining again, the other two could feel the ache and need to make his imprint happy, to give her everything she could possibly ever want. Paul laid his giant head on his paws.

"**I don't know if I can, what kind of girl would want me!" **He had started out somewhat somber, but by the end he was once more screaming, his wolf growling. **"Even if she knows of our legends and ways, and can accept we turned into giant wolfs, into monsters that kill other monsters! What kind of woman would settle for me! I'm a player, I've **_**never**_** been a one woman man! I don't **_**know **_**how!" **He was once more up and pacing, which only stopped when Sam commanded him once more to stop.

"**Fine then. Go ahead and try to fight this, go ahead and try to convince your wolf that this imprint is wrong. That it won't happen." **Sam phased back to human, and pulled on his shorts. He turned to leave, "Fight the imprint all you want. Just know that as you suffer she will suffer." Sam left the two of them then, heading back to the fire.

"**He is right you know. But this is your imprint Paul, your wolf knows what it's doing, even if you the man do not."** Jared phased back, "Take your time Paul, to figure this out, if you have to. I'll be here if you need me."

Now Paul was the only wolf in the clearing, and he just sat there in the middle, thinking, arguing. **"I won't, I refuse." **Were the only words going through his head for quite a while, he was trying to suppress his already powerful urges. The urges to go to his imprint, his future mate, to protect her and to provide for her. His wolf already wanted to go farther into the woods and hunt down a large buck, and then lay it at her feet as an offering and as proof that he will be able to provide for her and any future cubs they have. At the thought of _cubs_, his wolf perked right up. The wolf then started shoving all kinds of thoughts into his head. Paul was seeing things, he never really thought about too much. A house, with a white fence, and flower beds in the yard. There were little kids running around, and a woman who looked vaguely like an older Vervain, was standing on the porch, wrapped up in his arms. And in that moment Paul was content, he didn't want anything else but that future, he would give anything for it. The wolf would give anything. **"No!" **Paul shook his head, trying to dispel, the image. He would _not_ submit. And before the wolf could take back over he phased back, not seeming to care for his nudity, or the scars carved into his flesh. He had nothing to hide. "I'm going to fight this, I don't care what any of them say." His wolf growled at him inside his head _'Very well, then I will just wait. I have waited so far, a little longer will change nothing. But soon enough you will give in and she will become yours. She will be mine, which will make her ours!'_ and Paul realized then, his wolf could be patient, even when he couldn't.

Paul walked, taking his time back to the cliffs, before he came out of the woods. He snagged a pair of shorts from one of the hiding spots, and pulled them on. He then continued to stomp back to his seat near the fire, glaring all the while. He could feel the girl looking at him, along with everyone else's eyes. But he refused to meet any of them, so he just glared into the fire, like it was the root of all his problems.

Not soon after Billy Black cleared his throat, and began the tales and legends of the tribe. The ones about Taha Aki, and the spirit warriors, that turned into the ones about the first shape shifter. Then he went on to the legend of the cold ones, and the sacrifice of the third wife. AMD somewhere along the way, Paul had looked up. Never noticing that the wolf had moved his gaze to Vervain, to his imprint. He took in every detail he could see. Her long black hair, and her pink full lips, he moved his eyes all over her body. He saw the scars on her arms that she didn't hide, they were numerous. On her right; he could see small marks on the top of her hand, and on her arm she had a long slash mark, maybe from a knife going down her forearm; there was also something that looked like an acid burn at her elbow. On her left shoulder he could see a scar that wrapped around and disappeared into her clothes. She probably had more that he could not see from where he sat. His wolf was angry and wanted revenge on whomever marked her precious skin in these ways, there was little more he could do then to sit there and contain his rage, his shaking. He would not phase here, so close to his imprint. The fear of hurting her stopped him in his tracks, and he once more went back to watching Vervain.

The night went on, with Paul containing his anger, watching Vervain. And she being conscious of him watching her, keeping her on edge. And all eyes remained on them, even the glowing red ones hidden in the woods.

* * *

**_Next up, we see Vervain settling in, and Paul fighting the imprint._**


	4. A Month

**_So here is chapter 4! And I know is really short compared to my other chapters, but Paul is giving me some problems, and well I didn't want to make all of you wait for another month at this rate! So here's this, I hope you all like it! _**

**_And I just want to thank everyone who has faved and followed this story, last time I checked over 100 people had favorited _****_Vervain_****_, and I'm so happy!_**

**_Also on a side note I put up a collection of all my little ideas, and if you're interested please take a look! The first chapter (I think), has the possible timeline for Vervain and some background information, like family history._**

**_There is also now a poll on my profile page, that if you guys would go and take a look at would be nice, the furthering of this fic might depend on it!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Month**

_June 7, 2000_

_Quileute Reservation, La Push, Washington, USA_

Over the past few weeks, Vervain had started to build connections between herself and the tribe. She started out by doing favors for her uncle, delivering tonics and the likes. Then to make her face more familiar, she started to volunteer at the tribal center, and that led her to visiting the elderly; doing chores for them like cleaning or cooking, which she found out she greatly enjoyed especially since she wasn't being ordered to do such things like she was in the past. Her days had fallen into a routine.

She would get up make breakfast for her and her uncle, then take whatever was left over next door for Joy and Quil. Then she would have lessons with Old Quil, where he was slowly but surely teaching her all he knew. These lessons why not filled with the extravagant magic of her youth, were still fascinating and had a magic all their own. Then lunch would come around, which she once more cooked, but sometimes Joy would join them and help out, or the two of them would be at the Clearwater's or Black's; where Vervain would sit in on the Elder's meetings, and learn their methods. After only a little while Billy and Sue were treating her like their own niece, which in Billy's case she kind of was. Vervain was becoming happy, she had a family growing and expanding all around her, and soon La Push would feel like _home_ to her. Then Emily would call or Kim or Leah, and they would drag her out somewhere, show her the town the sights, and with them would come the boys, though Vervain's heart ached when Paul would leave upon her arrival, and refused to speak to her. He was breaking her heart when everyone else was fixing it.

When she wasn't doing any of those things, people could find her at Sue's dinner, or at the clinic. Though mostly when she was free she would be found sitting alone on the beach, rain or shine, just watching the waves. And this was where Paul would finally confront her.

* * *

_Next time: Paul has to make a decision, before his wolf finally decides enough is enough._


End file.
